


Our Story - Jude and Celine

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: Life after Scotty and Grimes saved the world [1]
Category: You Me and the Apocalypse
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cute Kids, F/M, Happy Ending, Operation Saviour is a sucess, for real this time, the world didn't end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids had a nightmare.</p>
<p>Daddy Jude to the rescue with the Alternative Ending to ep8 and JudexCeline as a whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Story - Jude and Celine

“Daddy I can’t sleep, I had a bad dream.” Jessica; a small girl about 5 said hugging her teddy bear to her chest.

“So did I” Thomas; boy of equal age said next to the girl

“And me” Another boy Elliot of about 8 lied sitting up in his bed.

“Do you guys want to tell me about it?” Jude said sitting down on the Jess’ bed.

“We dreamt the world was ending, there was a comet and we were all going to die, it was scary.” Thomas said climbing onto his dad’s lap sniffling.

“Did you know that almost happened, that’s how I met your mum and how Elliot was made and we’re all still here, want me to tell you the story.” Jude asked hugging Thomas and Jess and smiling at Elliot who hadn’t got out of bed.

“Yes, I want to know.” Elliot said intrigued.

“Well as you know me and your mum once worked for the church, she and I worked together after they announced the comet was going to hit and we were given the job of finding the false messiah which is kinda like person lying about being Jesus.” Jude explained.

“Baby Jesus or adult Jesus?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah Christmas or Easter?” Jess asked confused.

“Sometimes adult Jesus there were lots of people who called themselves the new Jesus but we found out about them and there was one who people thought was a child Jesus but that was only Frankie.” Jude said grinning as his kids faces lit up.

“Big brother Jaime’s Frankie?” Jess asked exited.

“Yes now listen to the story, ok so me and your mum were looking into fake Jesus’ we saw lots of people including Frankie and we also went to see your big brother Jaime because his mum had died and we told him about Frankie which is how they met, and we saw a women who giving food to the homeless. To find out if she was real your mum and I went to meet her in normal clothes and your mum looked so beautiful I couldn’t stop staring at her but nothing happened because at the time she was a nun and I was a priest and I was against the rules for us to be together.” Jude said stopping once he saw his children’s confused faces.

“Why are there rules like that?” Elliot asked confused.

“Well because in the church you have to fully commit to God and no one else.” Jude explained.

“Big brother Ariel told me that rules are meant to be broken.” Thomas said smirking

“Big brother Ariel is a bad guy, you shouldn’t listen to what he says Tom.” Jess said matter-of-factly before nodding at her dad to continue

“But then it came to two people who said they were fake Jesus’ and we went to see them but we were told we had to be married to go see them so your mum and I got married, and then we found out that they weren’t the new Jesus’ just a pair of hippies who were on an island doing adult things. Don’t ask. So we ran off and ended up on a harbour where your mum saw four horses that Frankie told her she was going to see and then I asked God if I should break the rules and be with your mum and guess what he said.” Jude asked smiling.

“Yes, of course, you two are like Hans and Leia you guys belong together.” Elliot said beaming proudly.

“Your right El he said yes in way of a lot of fireworks because that was also the night your uncle Scotty set off a rocket to save the world, so me and your mum kissed and that night we made Elliot.”

“How?” Jess asked interrupting.

“What?” Jude asked suddenly panicking

“How did you make Elliot?” Thomas asked looking confused as Elliot just smirked being too smart for his own good.

“I’ll explain later, so on with the story. Me and your mum continued to be together but then your mum felt upset about having to hide our love and the people at the church wanted to create a fake Jesus to say that person saved the world instead of uncle Scotty, so I decided to leave the church and me and your mum decided get married properly so we went to Slough, invited everyone in the family and had a proper fun wedding.” Jude said missing out the part of the attempted murder.

“Everyone? Did you have the room?” Elliot scoffed.

 “Yes Elliot everyone, Aunty Rhonda, her husband, her friend Leanne, Spike, Uncle Scotty, Uncle Arny, big brothers Jaime and Ariel, Paula and Dave, big sister Layla, Frankie even grandma turned up which was a big surprise for everyone especially Scotty, Rhonda and I and Ariel tried to start a few fights but apart from that it was really good and then me and your mum went to Florence for our honeymoon. We swan, went to the fair and had load of fun together and then we decided to move back to Slough and we had Elliot and then after that we had you guys, then you had a scary dream and I told you this story to make you feel better. The end.” Jude said picking up Thomas and placing him in his bunk bed.

“But dad what about the comet?” Elliot asked yawning.

“Well you remember I mentioned Scotty's rocket well that rocket hit the comet and knocked it off course so the world was saved, now time to go back to sleep. I love you kids.” Jude said kissing them all on the forehead before turning off the light and shutting the door.

“You were gone a while, if you gave them cookies and hot chocolate again I hope you made sure they brushed their teeth before going back to sleep.” Celine said sitting up in bed with a smirk.

“They couldn't sleep so I told them the story of how we met.”

“I bet you missed out the part where you insulted me didn’t you?” Celine said raising an eyebrow.

“So how’s my little princess doing tonight?” Jude asked placing his head on Celine’s stomach.

“Wriggling like the little ballerina you hope it’ll be.” Celine quipped

“Oh I love you, you brought those three adorable kids into the world and you’re going to bring another one into to, I will most definitely have to thank Scotty again for saving the world so you could.” Jude said kissing Celine happily.

“Like you haven’t thanked him enough, I think they’re both getting tired of it, you thanked them when we got properly married, then when Elliot was born, then twice when the twins were born I think if you thank him again he’s throttle you.” Celine said between his kisses.

“Go to sleep Jude you said you’d pick Ariel up as he’s getting out tomorrow, I’m going to warn you again Jude, pick him up and take him to stay with your mum do not bring him home, he may have got out early on good behaviour but I still do not trust him around the kids.” Celine warned before cuddling up her husband.

“I got it honey, I wouldn’t dare put any of your lives in danger, now let’s go to sleep, be good and calm down for mummy princess.” Jude said placing a protective hand over the unborn child.

And everything was right with the world…well within the Sutton family that is

The End


End file.
